


Volleys, Bumps, and Bruises //Kaspscom (Ben X Eddie)//

by Is_That_Advil



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Ben is so damn bi, Kaspscom needs some love, M/M, good thing I write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-09 08:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12883626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Is_That_Advil/pseuds/Is_That_Advil
Summary: In this: Eddie has a big gay crush, but he had never had a crush before, and thinks he's very sick. Ben likes volleyball, and to impress him, Eddie tries out for volleyball and makes the team. Ben is bi as hell. Eddie's first kiss is with Ben.





	1. Intro

Edward 'Eddie' Kaspbrak didn't know what it was. His heart raced and cheeks flushed when he was near him. Was he sick? Eddie was sure he was just sick, but what did he have? Eddie wanted to impress him. But why? Eddie, of course, was scared of this feeling and had went along with it. When hearing he liked volleyball, Eddie signed up for it.

Benjamin 'Ben' Hanscom had a favorite sport, volleyball. Hearing that Eddie Kaspbrak, the boy who he had a growing crush on, signed up made him fall deeper in love with him. Ben had got invited to Eddie's tryouts. Of course, he was surprised Eddie could do better then the other kids. It even shocked Eddie himself.


	2. Chapter 1

June 17th, 1990

An announcement came on the PA system about the students who had signed up for volleyball, and that the list was on the gym doors. Eddie smiled widely as he and Ben ran down the stairs to see who had made it. At the very top was the man himself, Edward Kaspbrak. Eddie's thoughts ran two paths: 'I'm in! Ben would be so proud!' and 'Oh god. What if I just got lucky?! I can't play volleyball for shit!'. Ben, on the other hand, wanted to jump into Eddie's arms and kiss him all over. He refrained himself, of course. The two heard the bell, it chimed as loud as three air-horns, meaning it was time for lunch. The two hurried into the cafeteria and sat with the rest, with Eddie hoping not to be seen slipping into a mild panic attack.

When the day was over, the 'Losers Club' headed out to their hangout by the train tracks. 

The 'Trashmouth' noticed both of the signs, Eddie's growing crush on Ben and the volleyball signup, as they left, giving him brand new teasing material. 

"Don't ya think Mama would be mad?" Richie 'Trashmouth' Tozier vexed to the young hypochondriac, Eddie. Eddie was confused. "About volleyball, Eds." Richie rolled his eyes and laughed.   
"Mama doesn't need to know." Eddie replied sharply.

After a while, it was silent, they had nothing to talk about. Well, everyone but Ben. He broke the silence when he spoke up. "You... You all know how... How in the bible it says Adam and Eve?" Stan shook his head, but the rest nodded. "Well... They didn't... Didn't say Adam or Eve. So... So I like both, you know?" He stammered out. Benjamin Hanscom had just told the 'losers' he was bisexual. Ben was scared, nervous, and anxious. Stan let out a laugh and wrapped his arm around Ben's shoulder. "Hey! I'm not alone!" He joked. Stanley Uris was also bisexual. Ben was glad to know he wasn't alone.


	3. A/N PLEASE READ!!

Jsjsbs OK SO

 _I DON'T LIKE 'IT'_ ANYMORE,,,,

I like it still, but im not into it anymore

I don't think I'll finish this story and theres only ONE chapter sjjsbs

Sowwy


End file.
